My boyfriend does my make up
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are well known vloggers. The two are dating but won't admit it to their suspecting fans. Just a quick thing on them doing the 'my boyfriend does my make up' tag
1. Chapter 1

We're both YouTube sensations and naturally best friends. All of our subscribers would comment on either one of our videos when we did a collab together saying that we were dating. Now obviously that's true but we don't tell them that of course. I was over at Percys waiting around while he set up the camera and light box and all the other technical things needed to be a vlogger without "sucky lighting" and sound. So maybe we weren't doing ourselves any favours with the sometimes annoying comments about us dating as we were doing the 'My boyfriend does my make up' tag. We aren't going to announce we're dating we just thought it'd be funny to see what the reaction was going to be from fans, we were just going to tell them that he's my best friend and that we're dating other people. They didn't need to know the truth just yet anyway. Now as I should be I was worried about my safety, I totally didn't trust Percy with mascara, what if he blinds me or pokes my eye out?

We were set up in his bedroom as Jason, Thalia, Nico and Piper were doing a live stream answering questions in the living room. What can I say we're a bunch of friends who vlog. It's pretty cool though we all randomly appear in each others videos. We basically share fans as most of them are subscribed to all of us as we always collab. I sat down on Percys double bed and crossed my legs pulling my make up bag infront of me. I don't usually wear a lot of make up but it's for the video so why not? He jumped down next to me after he had started filming and bumped my shoulder making me smile and bump him back. "You ready Wise Girl?" I pressed my lips together in a tight line and shook my head.

"Not really but I guess I'll have to endure it" He laughed and nodded. I started on the introduction after he had shuffled out of shot so it was just me talking to the camera.

"Kay so to help me out I have a certain black haired idiot who's just dying to do my make up" He poked my side as he slid into shot making me give him a playful glare. I introduced him and he did a small wave when I said his name. "Percy are you ready for your dreams to come true?" He snickered before pulling a straight face and placing a hand over his heart.

"I have never been more ready m'lady" He said in a posh voice earning a laugh and obviously a light smack on the shoulder. "You're going to look wicked cool" He said evidently ruining the posh persona he had going on. I can't blame him for using everyday terms I mean we were only 19. "Okay first off is foundation" I rummaged through my small bag and pulled out a glass bottle with a blue pump on the top filled with a light coloured cream. Percy took it off me and looked at it in bewilderment "You know what it's for?" He held up one finger signalling me to give him one minute while he reads what it says on the bottle to deciphered what it's used for. "Oh, OOHH, I've seen you put this on before. It's um, uh" He gestured to his face rubbing small circles on it making me laugh "Like a cream thing yeah? Covers up all your nasty bits, not that you have any because you're obviously beautiful" He said with a small wink that the camera couldn't see making me roll my eyes.

"Yes well done kelp head it covers all your nasty bits" I quoted using my index and middle fingers on both hands "Right come on lets see how bad this turns out" It was his turn to roll his eyes. He started smearing the cream all over one cheek "You seriously doubt my skills Annie, after this you'd totally let me do your make up every day" He said a little absently as he focused on rubbing it around my face while also trying to make it even. I shook my head lightly so I wouldn't disturb him "Yeah okay, you're using like half a bottle right now Perce, I'm going to look like an umpa lumpa" He laughed loudly resting his forehead on my shoulder trying to calm himself. After five minutes of him laughing all the way through finishing applying the foundation he leaned back to look and smiled triumphantly "There, you look stunning darling" His posh voice coming out to play again I see.

"Oh God okay, next is eye-liner" He took the pencil away from me gingerly and popped the lid off and approached my face with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration. He pulled the bottom of my eye down and brought the pencil forward earning a cringe from me "Oh my God please don't poke my eye out" He laughed as I blinked repeatedly trying to get him to move away from my eye. I stopped and let him put the eye-liner on, he wasn't too bad I guess, I mean he didn't poke me in the eye at least. I sighed heavily and handed him the small little black tub with the long handle that contained liquid eye-liner. "Okay Perce you know what this is?" I asked. He looked from my face to the bottle and back to my face shaking his head making me smile a little. "This my dear friend is liquid eye-liner, you have to put it across my eyelid and make it flick out at the side." I looked at his hesitant face and laughed "You want me to show you how to do it?" He smiled and nodded "Teach me oh master Chase" I rolled my eyes and flipped the camera screen around so I could see myself and applied the eye-liner so it wasn't too heavy, starting small and getting bigger until it reached the end of my eye with a small flick. I flipped the camera back around and faced Percy who was watching carefully. I handed him the bottle and he narrowed one of his eyes before diving straight in and trying to replicate what's on the other eye. I laughed as I could feel the small brush on the end of the large handle go up somewhere near my eyebrow "Perce what are you doing? Are you even trying?" I managed to get out through my fit of giggles when I felt how big the flick was, he was smiling none the less obviously pleased with his work or that he made me laugh. About ten minutes had passed and in those ten minutes we had messed around and laughed a lot which would have to be edited out because it had no relation to the video and because, you know, we may or may not have kissed a little. But other than that he managed to put on mascara without taking my eye out. "All right you're almost done, you just have to put some blush on and some lipstick" He nodded taking the big brush and a small pallet from my hands and deciding which colour to use as my blush.

"Which one do you normally use babe?" I mentally face palmed myself when he looked up and realised what he had done. I just gave him an exasperated look and pointed to the lightest red colour. It was a good job I was seriously good at editing. He made the large brush go around in a circle on both my cheeks dusting his black ripped up skinny jeans in a light shade of red earning a "Not cool Beth" from him. I just rolled my eyes and gave him my selection of lipstick which I was going to let him choose from. Naturally he chose the sluttiest red I had, to be honest I'm not sure as to why I have that one, maybe it was a present who knows? Not me. He put the lid back on the lipstick and leaned back again smiling to himself. "Kay you can look at my masterpiece now" I picked up the small mirror I keep in the make-up bag and looked at myself. "Oh my God Percy what have you done to me?" He snickered.

"Just call me Michael Angelo" I laughed and asked him how in Gods sweet name he knew about him to which he shrugged "I'm so mysterious right now" He said in a spooky voice waving his hands and wiggling his fingers. "No you're a douchebag right now. Seriously dude! I'm a freaking clown over here" He laughed and fell backwards onto his bed "Hey you wanna join the circus" I made the typical circus tune while poking him in the stomach which made him laugh more. We wrapped up the video and I went to wash my face. When I got back Percy was sprawled out on his bed. I sat on him with my legs around his waist and held his hands. He smiled and intertwined our fingers, swinging our hands around aimlessly. "You look better when you're not a clown" Percy commented making me smile.

"Yeah I think I'll be doing my own make up from now on" He laughed and nodded pulling me down so he could kiss me. "Hey guys - oh sorry" I sat up and laughed at Thalias 'trying to pretend I'm not at all phased by this' expression and laughed "It's okay, what's up?" She explained how the people watching the live stream want both of us to join in seen as we were in the apartment. I'm assuming it must have been mentioned somewhere along the lines. We agreed and she left before us not waiting around. I clambered off of Percy and pulled him up too. He placed a few chaste kisses on my lips before we went and joined the others. What can we say? It's just another day at the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I don't own any characters, Uncle Rick does. Enjoy I guess.**

"Come on guys! It's holiday time" Thalia sing songed as she threw the door to my room open effectively stirring me and Annabeth. We had been planning this trip for months it was some sort of YouTube thing in London where you get to meet your fans and talk to other youtubers and loads of other cool stuff. At the moment though I didn't want to move I was too tired, it was 3 in the morning for crying out loud. Annabeth groaned cutely in my arms and buried her face into my neck. "Piss off Thals" She demanded effectively ending the cuteness, although rather muffled. When we didn't hear the door shut I felt her lift her head to look at her. "Oh my God you're filming!" Annabeth flung herself back onto the mattress and pulled the duvet up over her head. I joined her and rolled over so my back was facing Thalia and her devil camera. "Come on love-birds rise and shine" I groaned and picked up a pillow from behind me aiming for somewhere near the door where her voice came from. "Hey! No need to get violent" She warned earning a middle finger from me and Annabeth.

Ten minutes later and we were all congregated in the small living room all occupying a space to eat while discussing the trip, everyone still in their pyjamas. Thalia, Nico and Piper were discussing their videos following the trip. "Thals you better not put me and Percy in that" Annabeth in putted rather annoyed. "You know nobody knows about us yet. We were going to do it on his birthday" Thalia just raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Then you'll be okay with it. If you're going to announce it in like 3 days you shouldn't mind being in my video" Annabeth huffed out a sharp breath realising there was no swaying Thalia and threw a counch cushion at her which she managed to dodge. "Come on Beth, I guess it would be okay. I mean we're going to be together this whole trip anyway so if she films me, she films you. So what? People will just know for sure on Thursday" Her face softened a little as she could see I was right and she was overreacting a little.

"Yeah I guess so" She turned to Thalia with a glare "Doesn't mean you're right" Thalia muffled a laugh into Nicos shoulder and nodded with a straight face after she had composed herself.

We were in the mini bus on the way to the airport, there were eight of us going in total, me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Frank; So the whole youtubing gang. Thalia was filming at random intervals which was right now as it goes. She's completely turned around in her seat and filming me, Annabeth, Jason and Piper in the back. As she focused the camera solely on me and Annabeth I was hyper aware that we were holding hands and her head was resting on my shoulder. "Where are we going you two?" Thalia asked to fill the creepy filming couples silence.

"If you don't know Thalia I suggest you go back home and wake up again" Annabeth asked snarkily making me snort. Thalia tutted in response.

"You're just mad I woke you up, even though it's necessary because other wise we'd miss the flight" Annabeth just flipped her off and snuggled further into my neck "It's all you now Perce talk to me, where are we going?" I sorted my beanie out with my free hand, yes I'm wearing a beanie, it's now 4 in the morning and I have serious none curable bed hair.

"We Thalia, are going to the magical country of England and we will be arriving in London!" I said rather excitedly making Annabeth laugh at my enthusiasm. "Hey!" I said flicking her cheek "I know you're excited" She swatted my hand away and pulled off my beanie placing it on her own head, sticking her tongue out when I protested and told me to just put my hood up, which I did, I have no other choice.

We were on the plane now and Thalia was still filming even though there were signs saying she wasn't aloud to. She was sat in front of me and Annabeth and we could hear her talking to the camera. "Oh my God Annabeth I hate flying. Are we going to die?" I ask quietly so Thalia doesn't overhear. She shoved my shoulder lightly.

"No Seaweed Brain, we'll be just fine" I leaned down to kiss her when Thalia popped over the top of the seats with her camera, filming us without us knowing until she spoke.

"Ew couples are so gross" We pulled apart like she was one of our parents who caught us making out. In all fairness she was just as scary as a parent can get. "I was going to ask you guys how the flight is going but I can see it's going pretty good" Annabeth sighed and folded her arms.

"Firstly, you're in a relationship so you're part of a couple too, you tool. If anything your PDA with Nico is sickening, a lot worse than me and Percy. Secondly, yes the flight is fine miss Paparazzi" I looked at Thalia and just raised my eyebrows and pulled an 'I don't know' face. She shrugged in response and started attacking a sleeping Nico with peanuts and filming that instead. "You need to lighten up today miss moody pants" I said to Annabeth giving her a light shove with my shoulder making her attempts at not smiling fail. "There we go! You have a beautiful smile, use it, it works wonders" She lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "Don't ask, just smile more, I don't like it when you're grumpy, you get all technical and I literally don't understand most of the words you say" She laughed and shook her head before resting it on my shoulder and consequently falling asleep for the rest of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled at my phone as I was typing in the caption to the photo of me and Annabeth. We had decided this would be the funniest way to tell people we were dating. We had just taken a photo in a bar, we had all gone out to celebrate my birthday; it made it more amazing that I was spending it with my friends and in London of all places. Thalia had taken the photo, when we weren't ready may I add. I guess it fits the situation, Annabeth had kissed me after I had said I was nervous about telling everyone. Even I had to admit it's a pretty cute photo and trust me I don't do that often; cute isn't usually in my vocabulary. Well unless I'm talking about Annabeth; lets face it as much as she tries to deny it, everything about her is just cute. We were all dressed pretty snazzy for the occasion. We had just been to an awesome restaurant and now we're on our third bar of the night. If you're going to celebrate it go hard or go home I guess, according to Jason and Nico, that was our motto of the night. It's totally wicked in England, I mean even though Nico is only 19 he can still come out with us seen as their drinking age is 18.

I've uploaded quite a few pictures of me with the group or just the group so I'm being pretty sneaky right now. "Come on Perce let me take a photo of you and the guys" Annabeth insisted to which I obviously agreed, I can't deny that girl anything. Me, Nico, Jason and Frank were huddled together, we decided to do a stupid pose, which consequently ended up with me in a headlock from Jason and Nico being picked up bridal style by Frank. I couldn't stop laughing at the caption I put for that one, "I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now" What? I couldn't help myself, it's appropriate. Sometimes I love tumblr.

I couldn't be bothered uploading anymore at the moment so I put my phone away only taking it out when we were taking pictures. I thought I'd lost it after it had disappeared for like an hour until Annabeth brought it back with a smirk. "Enjoy those Seaweed Brain" She walked away to the bar to get even more drinks. I narrowed my eyes at my phone screen as though it had said something really offensive to me. My natural instinct was to check all my social media, not that bad I guess, her and Thalia had taken over my twitter luckily they only left birthday tweets from themselves and a picture of themselves pulling with crossed eyes and pursed lips looking like fishes. I couldn't help but laugh, even though she was pulling such a dorky face she was still looking beautiful. Beth scrubs up pretty well, I can say that first hand. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that stopped a little bit before her knee, with black heels that really made her legs look endless, her hair was straight for a change and she was wearing a little make up. She looks more like a goddess than anyone has the right to. My second thought was to check my camera roll. I was right to, her, Hazel and Thalia had gone round all of our friends just taking selfies with everyone and having loads of group photos. Some of them were ridiculous, there was loads that people weren't ready for so they were still talking with people and others where they couldn't contain themselves and had burst out laughing no doubt at some of the faces some of them were pulling. I laughed and put my phone away, tuning back into the conversation with Piper, Hazel, Nico and Jason. "Oh my God no way he's actually gonna do it!" I frowned at Nico and followed all their astonished stares to find Annabeth talking to some creepy random guy as she was waiting for her drinks. I watched as said creepy guy reached out and put his hand on her waist. I lifted an eyebrow as she frowned and subtly maneuvered herself so he wasn't touching her. "Oh no he didn't! She's gonna be so pissed" Pipers voice broke through my slight anger as the guy put his hand back on her waist. He leaned down so he was at her ear and whispered something. I laughed when she leaned back and started saying something to him before pointing over to me. The guy followed her direction and looked at me, I smirked and raised my glass in greeting with a wink. He turned back to her smug face before walking away. She came back a few minutes later "God I hate guys like that" She grumbled as she sat next to me placing a drink infront of me and one infront of her. I pulled her so she was leaning back and put my arm around her shoulder. "Can't blame him though, with the way you look" I said in her ear making her laugh and shove me slightly. "I sincerely hope I get you all to myself tonight" She snickered, looking around at our friends making sure they hadn't heard. "Percy! You can't just say things like that oh my God!" Her blush was evident even in low light. I laughed and took another sip of my beer shrugging one shoulder."What? It's my birthday, are you really going to be mean to me on my birthday?" She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss me, she tasted of vodka with a slight hint of coke, it's clear she's asking for more vodka than coke. "Oh come on guys really?" We pulled apart laughing.

It was about half one in the morning we decided to split and go back to the hotel. Annabeth was, lets say, not herself. I mean her normal self can walk straight without stumbling and can speak without slurring to the point that it's getting hard to understand what she's saying. I was laughing at her because she decided to take her heels off, she almost forgot them so, the amazing boyfriend I am I carried them for her. I can't say much though, I'm almost as bad as her. Key word almost; at least I can walk properly. Sort of. As far as I know Jason and Frank are near the point of passing out and Piper, Thalia and Nico aren't as drunk as the rest of us but are still pretty buzzing. Hazel, well Hazel barely drank anything, it's just not her scene. Birthday well spent I guess. Annabeth plopped down on the bed face first and started giggling making me laugh trying to get her to sit up to no avail. So, naturally I followed her lead, and lead down next to her falling asleep almost straight away what with the help of alcohol.

I woke up and the first thing I registered was that I was dying, on the account that I couldn't think straight due to the pounding inside my head, it was clear my thoughts were still a little drunk, even in my head I couldn't form coherent sentences. The second thing I registered was the fact that the space next to me was empty. I sat up and groaned holding my head. I heard a quiet chuckle from across the room. "You okay there Perce?" I groaned again as I stood up and made my way over to Annabeth who was sat at the small table on her laptop across the room. As I got closer I noticed she was in one of my shirts and not much else. She was sat with one leg up on the chair looking through tumblr. I frowned as I focused on what tag she was in, Percabeth of course. I suddenly remembered I had uploaded a picture of us together last night and scrubbed my face. "People are going crazy, seriously look at this" She turned the laptop so I could see it better and pointed to the screen where a text post had been made all in caps lock. "OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!1!1! I SHIP THEM SO HARD ITS SO CUTE" I faced Annabeth and blinked as she laughed. I went back to the screen and scrolled down seeing loads of the picture of me and Annabeth kissing and the occasional one I uploaded on Instagram of me and the group. "Seriously what have I done?" She shook her head while still laughing "I don't think I can make another video again" She shoved my face away with her hand and pulled her laptop back infront of her."Go have a shower you dork, you still reek of beer" I nudged her with my shoulder. "Oh I see you've already had yours. So, I'm assuming you know how to function properly now yeah?" I snickered as she pushed me and a light blush crept onto her face."It wasn't my fault, you kept buying me drinks" I pulled a shocked face. "You kept asking for them" I was shooed away with a whatever, go shower you stink. I laughed as I walked away and opened my instagram on my phone. I was on my profile and pressed the button that lets you scroll through all of them so you can see how many likes you have on them. I laughed as I went through them again after seeing most of them on tumblr, it's clear from these pictures that we were pretty under the influence. I stopped on the one of me and Annabeth kissing and raised my eyebrows at the amount of likes and comments it had. 1,302 likes and about 200 comments. I threw my phone on the too large bed and decided to think about things later after a shower. Yeah that sounds good right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I don't own any characters. Sorry this is sort of short, I've been super busy lately. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

We were back in New York City after 5 days of meeting fans, going to parties and driving on the wrong side of the road. I was up and lounging around reading Never Let Me Go by Kazuo Ishiguro while Jason was playing video games on the other counch. I didn't really mind that I was sat with Jason whilst wearing one of Percys band t-shirts and lets be honest not much else, he was like a brother to me and besides he was dating Piper. Percy, as ever, was in bed (no surprise there) I'm not 100% certain that he even knows there are hours before 12 am. Thalia, Hazel, Frank and Piper were supposed to be coming round soon to hang out and probably film most of it, what can I say we're born comedians.

It was half an hour later until there was an annoying persistent knock at the door which had finally stirred Nico, who was mumbling something incoherent as he walked to the kitchen rubbing his eye with one hand and stretching the other arm. I sighed marking my place in the book, it looks like I'm getting the door then. I was suddenly aware that I was still not dressed, what if it wasn't my very close friends who don't really care what you look like? I opened the door and stood behind it, leaning only my top half around the door just in case. Thankfully though it was my group of rowdy friends. I laughed at something Thalia said before I opened the door wider to let everyone into the quite spacious apartment. Frank went and took the second controller and joined in the violent video game Jason was playing before I could even blink. "Where's Percy?" Asked a curious Thalia who had a mischievous glint in her electric blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter, folding my arms and watching her carefully as she got a glass of water. "In bed as usual why?" She smirked at my answer, shrugging her shoulders and making for the living room where everyone else was lounging around. I plopped down on the counch next to Piper who smiled at me, I smiled back and started laughing as Nico and Jason shoved each other playfully. "Guys Percys still in bed I think we should go and wake him up, I mean it is" Thalia pulled out her phone to look at the time "half past eleven" Nico, Frank and Jason all smiled at each other and joined Thalia to locate the air horn and fill up some spray bottles of water. "Oh God, I am not getting involved" Piper said wisely to which me and Hazel wholeheartedly agreed.

We sat and watched as the four of them told a camera what they were doing before slinking off to my bedroom where an unsuspecting Percy is in dreamland. Me, Hazel and Piper decided to follow to watch, you know for, uh, supervision and stuff. Thalia knocked lightly on the door "Percy, it's time to get up" She said quietly to which he hummed and turned over so he was led on his stomach. "Okay, I tried the nice approach, let him have it boys" I felt sorry for the cute boy who resembled a sleeping puppy as Jason and Frank squirted him with loads of water and Nico let the air horn go off constantly. "Guys! My bed is soaked, give it a rest" I called from the doorway where I was leaning. "I think he's awake now anyway" As I said that Percy sprung from the bed and chased Nico and Thalia out of the room. He stopped dead infront of me before he carried on the pursuit and narrowed his eyes "You're next, you let this happen" He smirked at my wide eyes and ran to find his cousins. "Great! Thanks you bunch of douches, now I'm probably gonna get drenched" Jason snickered and Frank walked to find the source of the screaming. We all followed suit to find Thalia being chased and squirted with water by Percy and Nico. I laughed at the sight, two boys in pajama pants and bare chests chasing a girl clad all in black with heavy eyeliner**,** which was now running down her cheeks. When Percy spotted me he stopped chasing Thalia and aimed at me but my fast reflexes managed to get me out of the way before any water hit me, consequently drenching Piper. I burst out laughing "Oh my God Percy! Okay this is on!" We went to our big back yard (half of us still in our pajamas) and decided this was going to be an epic water fight to the death. Okay maybe that was a bit dramatic of us but hey, we take things seriously.

Once we were in the yard a few of us set up cameras at a safe distance so they could film the entire thing. Percy was introducing his so I took the opportunity to sneak up on him. I put my fingers to my lips as I approached and then drenched him, he laughed and chased me turning my dry curly hair into wet straight hair. We all decided it was boys against girls, the boys took refuge behind the picnic table and the girls took a more sensible refuge near a group of trees. I managed to nail Percy right in the face. "Oh come on Jackson you big baby" He just shook his black mop of hair out and advanced. I tried to run but got hit by Nico, Percy stopped and turned around eyes on Nico "Hey, only I'm allowed to get her wet" He laughed at his own joke and everyone joined in realizing which way he meant that. I buried my face in my hands, face as red as a stop sign. I threw a pine cone at his head "Oh my God, you can't just say stuff like that" He laughed again and hugged me, swaying us lightly "You wanna be on a team together and kill all these suckers for laughing?" I nodded into his neck and he laughed, pulling me back so he could kiss my nose. He declared the new rules and everyone scattered. "Well done genius, now we've got to look out for 3 other teams" I said with a sigh peeking out from behind a tree to see Thalia ducking back behind the picnic table as she saw me come out of hiding. "Okay well Thalia and Nico are behind the table not sure where the rest are" Percy nodded and took my hand pulling me behind the tree next to the one we were just at. About an hour and a half later everyone had surrendered apart from me and Percy making us the winners. We were practically dry now, we hadn't been hit in a while, I couldn't say the same for everyone else though, they were dripping and leaving puddles where they stood. Percy went to end his video announcing that we were the winners to which he gave me a high five. Once he ended the video and turned his camera off he picked me up when we were all walking back inside and span me round before putting me down and kissing me quickly earning a few wolf whistles from the boys to which we flipped them off making them laugh. What can I say, the whole lot of us are immature enough to let a major two hour long water fight happen when we're all around 20, I mean we should be behaving like regular adults. Yeah like that's gonna happen in the near future, no scrap that in ever.

* * *

**I don't know whether to continue with this? I could use some ideas? Maybe? Hopefully?**

**Jess x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I don't any characters. Thanks to Lost Daughter of Poseidon for the prompt Ily. Anyway without further ado...**

* * *

It was pretty early on a Saturday, like, 10.30 in the morning. I don't think I've been up at that time in years. Annabeth was in awe; she totally didn't think I'd actually follow through with our plans. We had decided last night after some pressure from our group of friends to do the Girlfriend Tag. After much debate, we had concluded it would be uploaded on my channel and not hers and that we'd be up early today to film it. When Annabeth saw me walk out of our room 5 minutes after her, she was in complete shock. We were in the large garden seen as it was a sunny day. "This is so weird, like, we won't have to edit little things out anymore" Annabeth said from infront of the camera as I tried to focus it. I finally managed to get it to focus properly and went to sit next to her on the grass. We were sat crossed legged; Annabeth looking considerably more comfortable than me as she was huddled inside my hoodie despite the heat. Contradictory to the hoodie she was wearing black shorts and a grey, skin tight belly top which showed her toned stomach with the innocent blue belly bar going through her belly button. Naturally, she looked amazing. "I like weird though, that's why I like you" She scoffed and pushed the black beanie off my head. "Aaanyway" I started, drawing out the A "you ready to start?" She hummed in assent and nodded looking back at her search for questions on her phone. I introduced the video, pulling Beth into shot by one of the too big sleeves. "Kay so since this is the Girlfriend Tag, I had to get this cutie to help me out" She just rolled her eyes, although it was more of a fond action than actually annoyed. She introduced herself and we were away.

"Kay Perce, we'll start off with the easy ones, what is my actual, like real, full name?" It was my turn to roll my eyes this time, that's such and easy question. What sort of moron doesn't know their own girlfriends name? "Easy, Annabeth Minerva Chase" She approved and scrolled down a little to find another question. "What are your nicknames for me?" She pulled her face at this question. "Ooo where do I start? Kay so I have Beth, Annie, Wise Girl, Owl Head, Blondie and Smarty Pants. I think that's it" I smiled at her disgruntled face. Once we had gotten past all the easy questions like 'where am I originally from' or 'where did we meet' we got onto the more nitty gritty questions; the questions that can get a guy in trouble if he doesn't know the answer. "When did you meet my parents?" I pulled a worried face, I really had to think about this one, I genuinely couldn't remember it was so long ago. "Um was it some time in Senior year? Like a couple of months before graduation?" She smiled brightly and nodded. Thank the Gods. "Who said I love you first?" I frowned and thought about it. I remember being super nervous and saying it at the beach when we went on vacation with all of our friends after we left school. "Me, I think it was me" She frowned and looked at me with a little disbelief, shaking her head slowly from inside the dark hood that covered up her blonde curls. I nodded back with one eyebrow raised. "No it wasn't, I said it first." It was my turn to disagree this time "Uh, no, I said it when we were on vacation remember? After graduation" She shook her head again and sat up straighter "No it was me, I said it when we were looking for a place to live, remember it was in that crummy apartment a couple of blocks away" I turned properly to the side so I could see her better "No, no, no. I said it on the beach" Okay lets say that argument went on for a while, most of that would have to be edited out due to the fact that we were repeating ourselves, the only thing changing is the volume of our voices.

"Anyway moving on" Annabeth said after we had come to the conclusion that it was me that said it first not her. "What are the top 5 things you love most about me?" She cracked her knuckles and looked at me "Okay," I held out my hand so I could count down "firstly, I love your hair because I like to play with it when you're sleepy and I like how it's curly, it makes you look like a princess" I put my thumb down checking one off "Second, your eyes because they're so different and beautiful, also because I can tell if I'm gonna be shouted at or not by your eyes" She snickered and I put another finger down. "Thirdly, I love your laugh, I think it's totally adorable. I like it when you find something super funny because you do that little snort thing and I almost die every time you do that because it's so painfully cute" She flicked the exposed skin on my ribs from my tank top with a small smile. "Fourthly, I love when you sass people. I truly think that's the funniest thing ever, you have the best sarcastic comments" She gave me a little wink as I held up only one finger. "Last but not least, I love your kisses" I bump her shoulder "They're literally the best things ever along with your hugs, your hugs and kisses can cure anything, they're rad" She leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss. "You're too cute Percy Jackson"

We managed to get through most of the questions without arguing too much according to Annabeth we had a few left. "What is the one thing you wish I didn't do?" She narrowed her eyes at me as I took my beanie off and sorted out my hair before putting it back on. "Take up all the bed." She frowned at my answer "What you do! You like lye diagonally, I literally don't understand how you do it either because you're like cuddling me yet you're sprawled out on the bed." When I look at her she quirks an eyebrow even though she's smiling "I swear you like manage to defy physics" She cracks up at that and nudges me "Yeah well you're like a space heater" I open my arms and pull her close to me before she can scurry out of reach. She ends up in between my legs, resting against my chest as I sway us comically. "Stop it you big dork." I just kiss the top of her head and carry on "Kay last question; who wears the pants in the relationship?" She leans her head against my chest and puts her phone in one of the hoodie pockets. "I'd have to say overall you, I listen to you most of the time because usually it's the best thing to do." She lets out a small laugh and pats my hands that are rested on her stomach. "You like sort of have more controll over our money and all the boring stuff like that. It's not all bad though, you can be cool sometimes" I snicker as she scoffs and tries to turn around the best she can "Hey I'm cool you asshole" I pat her head and try to placate her "Perseus Jackson! You're talking about me like I'm 45 instead of 19 literally almost 20" This conversation obviously leads to another small debate to which I say she's cool to end the arguing. "And with that over, thanks for watching if you enjoyed this video like and subscribe and I suppose if you really want to, you can subscribe to this beautiful creature too." I signed off and we took everything inside. We ended up back in bed cuddling up again "I think I should you make you do one of those" I could feel her shake her head lightly against my neck and mumble something about too many arguments. Well I couldn't disagree there "Oh and Beth, don't expect me to get up at this time for anything ever again" She agreed and turned over mumbling cutely.

* * *

**A/N - So I didn't really like this chapter much but oh well. Thanks for all the prompts, I'd appreciate more maybe?**

**Jess x**


End file.
